This invention relates generally to the field of pipe repair tools and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a clamp for stopping and repairing leaks in natural gas pipes.
Leaks occur in, for example, natural gas transportation and distribution lines for a number of reasons. The pipelines may be accidentally ruptured by tooling while laying or repairing adjacent underground works, or corrosion may cause leaks. In any event, leaks in high pressure gas lines, particularly leaks in heavily populated areas, present a significant hazard. In some instances, the gas is shut-off while the pipe is repaired. Often, the technicians must risk repairing the leaks while gas continues to leak from the pipe.
When the leaking lines are underground, technicians must excavate ground to access the leaking area of the pipe. Large excavations may be necessary where the leak is large, located on the underneath or side of the pipe, or where the repair equipment to be employed requires considerable maneuvering room. Also, many techniques employed to repair the leak require that technicians physically descend into the excavations and manually make the pipe repairs. When large volumes of gas are leaking from the pipe, accomplishing such repairs may be difficult and hazardous.
To this end, a need exists for a device to more quickly and safely stop and repair pipelines leaking gas, for example.
The present invention provides a clamp that may be attached to a vehicle for remotely stopping a leak in a gas line. The clamp includes a first boom having a first end, a second end and a pipe engaging portion adjacent the second end. The first boom is provided with a mounting portion adjacent the first end operable to couple the clamp to a mounting structure, such as a vehicle or repair structure, for manipulating the clamp.
The clamp also includes a second boom having a first end, a second end and a pipe engaging portion adjacent the second end. The first and second booms are coupled such that the pipe engaging portions of the first and second booms are positioned to cooperate about a leak portion of a pipe. The clamp has an actuator operably coupled to at least one of the first and second booms to selectively engage the first and second pipe engaging portions about the leak portion of the pipe.
In another aspect, the clamp includes a first boom with a first end, a second end and a pipe engaging portion adjacent the second end. A first coupling portion is provided between the first and second ends of the first boom. The clamp further includes a second boom with a first end, a second end and a pipe engaging portion adjacent the second end. The first and second booms are coupled such that the pipe engaging portions of the first and second booms are positioned to cooperate about a leak portion of a pipe.
The clamp includes a second coupling portion provided between the first and second ends of the second boom, the second coupling portion of the second boom coupled to the first coupling portion of the first boom. The clamp includes a means for selectively engaging the first and second pipe engaging portions about the leak portion of the pipe. The means is coupled to at least one of the first and second booms between the first ends of the first and second booms and the coupling of the first coupling portion of the first boom to the second coupling portion of the second boom.
In yet another aspect, the clamp is provided with a first shoe coupled to the first boom adjacent the second end of the first boom. The first shoe provided with a surface configured to receive a first portion of a pipe. The clamp also has a second shoe coupled to the second boom adjacent the second end of the second boom. The second shoe provided with a surface configured to receive a second portion of a pipe. In this aspect, the actuator is operably coupled to selectively engage the first and second booms such that the first and second shoes cooperate to reduce gas leaking from the pipe.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method for repairing a leak in a gas line. The method includes providing the clamp according to one of the above aspects and remotely positioning the clamp adjacent a leak portion of the pipe. The method includes activating the actuator to engage the shoes about the pipe and disconnecting the first and second shoes from the first and second booms, respectively.
The method provides for coupling the first and second shoes to the pipe. In one aspect, the shoes may be sized to extend laterally from the first and second booms to access and weld the first and second shoes to the pipe while the clamp retains the first and second shoes positioned to reduce the leak in the pipe. The method further includes activating the actuator to remove the clamp from the pipe such that the first and second shoes remain coupled to the pipe.
One advantage of the present invention is the ability to remotely stop the leak in the pipe, thus eliminating the necessity for a technician to approach the leaking pipe. Another advantage of the present invention is that the first and second shoes are removably coupled to the first and second booms. Once the clamp is in place and reducing the volume of gas leaking from the pipe, the first and second shoes may be uncoupled from the first and second booms. The first and second shoes are further coupleable to the pipe for a longer-term repair solution. The clamp including the first and second booms may then be removed, leaving the first and second shoes positioned about the leak portion of the pipe.
Another advantage is that the design of the present invention is readily adapted to withstand high pressure leaks and effectively overcome the pressure to clamp such leaks.